The Dissolution of My Dearest
by BatangUlap
Summary: They met in the most unusual circumstances. His love for the young colony grew and grew over the centuries. She seemed so far away from him however and he thought that she would forget the journey they went through together. Prussia x Oc!Philippines.
1. I am a Prussian, know ye my colours?

_Ich bin ein Preuße, kennt ihr meine Farben?_

_Die Fahne schwebt mir schwarz und weiß voran. Daß für die Freiheit unsre Väter starben,das deuten, merkt es, meine Farben an. Wie werd ich bang verzagen, wie jene will ich's wagen sei's trüber Tag, sei's heitrer Sonnenschein, ich bin ein Preuße, will ein Preuße sein._

'What an awesome day it is to go sailing!' the gray haired Prussia puffed his chest out proudly as he stood by the railing of his ship. As he boomed a hearty laugh his crew could only groan in anticipation and thought, _What is it he wants today…_ 'So boys!' Gilbert turned still in an akimbo as he faced his men with a grin. 'What's the agenda for today?' His tiny chick, Gilbird, chirped with the upmost enthusiasm.

'Um… Well…' one of the new recruits stammered, 'We're-'

'_Kesesese~!_ How about a beir drinking contest to start off the damn awesome morning eh?' he interjected. The young recruit blinked, one of the senior crew members patted his shoulder.

'Don't mind _Kapitän_ Beilschmidt... You just have to put up with him for the next 15 years or how ever long you agreed' the young man's face grew pale.

'My...whole life...'he murmured. Gilbert stomped his way towards the sunrise and smiled softly at it. He took his hat off to fluff the vast white feather it held then his own hair to make it look more decent than when he woke up a minute ago. When he put his hat on to the position he desired he looked at the bright orange and pinks that decorated the blue canvas in front of him.

_ How I wish awesome moments like these can last...,_ he thought to himself. _We're almost back home..._ He sighed from the soft breeze and the salty spray of the ocean that lightly misted his face. Chuckling, he closed his eyes and held his black cross to his heart. Gilbird nuzzled his cheek and the owner stroked his fluffy head with a caring finger. Breathing in again he spun around with his trademark grin. 'Alrighty let's make haste! The awesome me would like the comfort of an awesomely schön woman in my awesome bed within my awesome home in the awesome empire of the awesome Prussia!' The crew quickly ran to their duties, most of them ignoring his homecoming fantasy. The two men from earlier worked side by side.

'So for the record… How many times did he use the word…?'

'Six in that one sentence. Eight in total of the morning so far. Isn't that **awesome**?'

**Author's Notes:**

So hey there, I'm Flash-Master-Lee. I'm new here in FF so please be gentle for now with the reviews.

This is my first crack pairing fic so I'd love to see a few reviews on it so I can improve more on my writing skills. See see, literature can be fanfiction! XD

This series is going to be rather so I hope you guys will keep on reading! Thank you!


	2. Country Beloved, Pearl of the Orient

_Bayang magiliw, Perlas ng Silanganan, alab ng puso, _

_ sa dibdib mo'y buhay._

'You have a lot of explaining to do, _mi corazón'_ the green eyed Spaniard gritted as he paced back and forth in front of his only Asian colony, Philippines, also known as _Corazon Quizon Santos Carriedo_. She sat there in his chair with her hands folded on her lap; if she wasn't wearing rugged deck boy clothes and instead wore the fine dresses from Spain she would've been thought of as a noblewoman. Antonio snapped and confronted Corazon, 'Do you even know how dangerous it is out here in the seas! What if that _Inglaterra_ Kirkland… _El Gringo Diablo_ captured you! Corazon, you should be ashamed of yourself!' He panted as he finished lecturing his beloved. The young Asian woman sat still and sighed.

'Señor España….' she breathed, 'Lo siento, I was only curious about your travels back and forth from your land to mine' The young woman bit her lip, feeling a surge of anger and lonesomeness about to burst. Then the little white lie got the best of her 'I hate it when you leave me all by myself! You told Kuya Eduardo that he'd have to watch over me, but did you ever think that he has to also watch over **HIS** colony also! I understood that when he left but it also made me realize how much I'm left behind! Why can't you understand at least that? _**PENDEJO**_!' Her conqueror was left wide eyed and she shut her eyes, prepared to take a hit. Antonio raised his hand to her about to slap her but then stopped and reconsidered his actions.

_ … You… must've felt really lonely… You usually listen obediently, mi Corazon_… In realization he bent down on one knee, caressing her cheek. Corazon flinched as soon as she felt his calloused hand, still looking down she stuttered

'S-señor…?' the man hushed her as he embraced her.

'_Mi Corazon… Lo siento… Perdóname por favor…_' he whispered, 'I didn't know you felt that way… _Mi amorre_…' as the words slid out his lips she slowly submitted to him and hugged back. 'You know that I'm really busy in my homeland… Not to mention that _Inglaterra_…. 'She held him tightly against her, his cheeks flared up as the swells from her chest press up against him. Even through her shirt and the bandages that bound them, Antonio could still feel the development of his female colony.

'I know Señor España… I just…' the colony island, 'I just don't want to be left behind…' He stroked her hair softly which calmed her, '_Pendejo_…' The Spanish nation tried to repress his longing desire after being stuck on his ship for about a month.

_Dios mío… Why do you have to grow up so fast mi Corazon…? _, he thought, licking the side of his lip to prevent saliva from dripping, _Calm down Antonio… Your hija would be ashamed of you if you thought such things…__But you've been thinking of it ever since you got back to visit her~__.___He buried his face in the crook of her neck, shuddering slightly when he let his mind wander a bit. _She never thought of you as her Papa or Mama, no? What's to be ashamed about~? _

'Señor? Are you-!' an electric feeling shot up her spine and she stiffened. Her conqueror bit his lip not knowing that he caught part of her skin. She shivered from the sensation and shrugged her shoulders, greatly arousing the Spaniard.

_She's lonely Antonio~ __**Very**__~lonely~_

'C-cora…zon…' he breathed, 'Te…. Te a-

'Don Carriedo! Don Carriedo!' one of the crew members on the deck shouted, 'We've spotted and unidentified ship up ahead!' The two pulled away from each other, one confused and the other embarrassed. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

'Wh-what were you about to say… Señor…?' Corazon queried. Antonio felt the heat on his face reach his ears.

'Te-!'

'**DON CARRIEDO! LA PRISA!**'

'**YA VOY! YA VOY!**' Antonio roared and gazed at the personified colony nation. His bottom lip trembled in longing, 'I have to go, mi corazón…' She nodded and grabbed her hat.

'So it seems Señor España' she replied and they walked up to the deck side by side. The crew, unaware of her in their presence, we're running around preparing artillery. The hailed conquistador was handed a telescope and he peered into it. His lips parted, the Filipina couldn't tell why though. _Amazement? Surprise? Maybe…__**Fear**__?_ She gulped and the nation beside her turned his head to her. 'Is it _Inglaterra_, Señor?'

'No no… It's a friend of mine' he relaxed and broke into a smile. "Would you like to meet _an awesome nation? '_


	3. The Meeting and The Departure

**Yay for the official first chapter~!**

**All characters that are Himaruya Hidekaz are his, the OC Philippines is mine.**

* * *

><p>'Ah <em>mein fruend<em> Antonio!' Gilbert beamed as he ran to hug one of his fellow Bad Friends Trio, '_Guten tag_, how have you been?' The brunette man smiled in response.

'_Bien bien_~! And you _mi amigo_? Stranded here at sea?' the two nations laughed and exchanged quick jokes and anecdotes before Corazon interrupted them by clearing her throat.

'Would you _Señors _like to sit down? The sun will be at its hottest any moment now' she informed, bowing her head. Gilbert tilted his head to see underneath the rims of her hat; Antonio froze hoping that he wouldn't notice.

'Well now… What's your name boy?' the Prussian sneered, _he's kind of young looking… No upcoming facial hair, no Adam's apple present, and- Holy! His got some girly lashes! How un-awesome is that! _Corazon racked her brain for a name and finally Antonio stepped in.

'Sh-He's got a point Gilbert! Let's not stay under the sun much si?' he blurted, 'I've got some good beer that I think you would be most interested in' The Prussian's ears perked up to the sound of his treasured beverage.

'To your quarters then Tonio! Let us have an awesome feast before we part ways again!' he slung his arm over his friend's shoulder. 'You, little boy, will be our server!' He gave the Filipina a big slap on the back which sent her crashing to the ground before marching down to Antonio's chamber. The conquistador winced as he watched his Asian colony push herself back up and dust her clothes off.

'Don't you think that was rather rough Gil?' he said, concerned of her well-being. The scarlet eyed man looked at him, puzzled with the question.

'You treat your new recruits with more vigor than Francis getting high off of seeing Romano' he stated, overlooking that mentioning Lovino tore a piece of Antonio's heart. 'Is that boy special? Damn you must be one hell of a pedophile, not like there's anything wrong with expanding your age limits I mean if you're fine with that then… I guess that's awesome?'

'First of all I am NOT a pedophile by all means. I just happen to like cute little boys like Lovino and Feliciano'

'But that is pedo-'

'Second of all' the Spanish male lowered his voice to where only Gilbert can hear, '"That boy" is not a young man'

'… Meaning?...'

'… Gilbert Beilschmidt… Do you get what I'm saying?'

'… No…'

Antonio sighed, wondering if he is the real idiot of the Trio. 'You know what never mind…. What would you like to dine to?'

* * *

><p>'Hoy hoy Cruz! Come pick up the food for <em>Don España<em>!'

'_Si señor, uno momento por favor_' Corazon bellowed back at the cook, she got up and pushed up her sleeves to her elbows, 'How much food did you cook anyway?'

'About enough for someone of their caliber' the cook snorted, 'Any help needed mijo?' She shook her head, 'Bien then hurry it up, _Cruz_' she let out a smug smile as she heard her newfound alias.

The young archipelago made sure that the food was balanced on her shoulder then headed to her patron's room. She tapped on the door lightly, '_Señor _España? Um…_H_-_herr _Beilschmidt?' Corazon remembered that Antonio taught her a few greetings in different languages in case he brings her back to his homeland in Europe. German was one of the lesser ones she remembered because it wasn't of Romance origin like Spanish. The door was opened and her dark brown eyes met with bright green colored ones.

'Oh! _Hola mi corazón_!' he greeted happily. She pressed a finger on his mouth to silence him.

'_Cállate_, its Cruz Guiomar' the island notified. He smiled and grazed his lips on her fingertips, causing her to flush.

'What a nice alias for a beautiful _woman_ like you~' Corazon frowned and pulled her hand back. She huffed and marched into the room, nose in the air. Her vanquisher chuckled and closed the door gently. She set down the food on the table that she fixed up earlier, stepping back a bit to analyze her arrangement, she nodded in approval.

'Presentable' she mumbled. Antonio pressed down the wrinkles of his shirt and straightened the sash across his torso. 'So where is Herr Beilschmidt?' The door was kicked down and behind it was a crazed Prussian with an armful of alcohol. '_D-dios…mío..._' she said faintly. Gilbert trudged right in and plopped down on his seat.

'You've got good taste in _beir_ I'll tell you that! Even the awesome me is truly impressed!' he laughed, 'So what on the menu today, boy?' He grinned over at Corazon, whose face still hasn't recovered from the horror of her work ruined in a matter of seconds. Antonio shook his head still chuckling and patted her arm. She jolted and glanced at him.

'I see you haven't been up to your German language studies' he teased and received a scowl. 'Gilbert asked if-'

'I know what he asked _Señor_. I'm just appalled by his entrance which ruined my work' she snapped, crossing her arms and huffed. Gilbert laughed.

'_Mein gott_! You remind me so much of that un-awesome Austrian, Roderich! Hahaha! Don't tell me you're a noble because by the looks of those dull clothes you're down the lowest of the lowest ranks' he jeered. The Spanish man could feel his colony's annoyance rise tenfold; he saw her eye twitch and her hand clench into a white knuckled fist.

'C-C'mon Gilbert, old friend… Heh…' he started, sitting down on the chair across him, 'Refrain yourself from teasing little Cruz… He's got quite a temper that I really would advise you against tampering with…' He shuddered as he remembered the fate of his explorer, Ferdinand Magellan. The albino European chugged down a bottle of beer and let out a satisfied 'Ahhhh!' while slamming the bottle onto the table.

'Oh Tonio! What's the worst that can happen? _Kesesese_~!' the irritated Filipina made her way behind him with a smile on her face. All the Spaniard can do was watch cautiously and gave her a pleading look.

_Corazon… Don't… _ She pulled out her _bolo_, _Dios mío! Las Filipinas! Put that down right now!_

_Oh Señor it will only take a moment~ I won't murder him~ _The sight of his friend chortling like a buffoon and his minor attended colony with the face of a demon, boggled his mind.

'Chirp~! Chirp~!' just when the ill-humored island was going to strike the Prussian with the blunt side of her bolo, Gilbird popped out of his hat. She halted and stared at it with alarmed eyes. The teeny yellow chick tilted his head at her 'Chirp~? Chirp~?'

_ D-__dio sko__! __Ang__…. __Ang liit naman siya__!_Corazon thought in her native language_, Hindi…. Hindi __ko__…. Hindi __k okayan ggawin__ to! __Masyadon gkaibig-ibig itong ibon__!_ Gilbird turned his head and looked her in the eyes, _ANO! Wag __mo akong tignang__! Wag __mo akong tignang__! Ai __guskonaman__! WAG MO NA AKONG TIGNANG!_ Antonio blinked, confused why she was hesitating then asked himself why he even thought that. This is Gilbert's life on the line! She could feel the little chick's stare dig deep into her very soul. _W-__wala __na…_ Gilbert's head snapped up from his food as he heard her _bolo_ slip from her hands.

'Huh?' he turned to see the Asian colony holding Gilbird in her hands, 'Ah I see you've met Gilbird eh? Isn't he just the awesomest little guy you've ever seen or what?" He grinned ever so proudly of his little bird. Corazon smiled as it nuzzled her cheek, laughing quietly to its softness. Antonio sighed in relief and leaned his cheek on his palm, chewing a _churro_.

_Thank goodness she loves animals…_, he thought, _maybe I should get her a few animals when I visit her home… _Gilbert cooed Gilbird to his hand and fed him some bread with a loving smile on his lips. Corazon quickly picked up her _bolo_ and put it away, the Spanish man gave her a small frown. _You're going to have to explain why you have that later, _she rubbed the back of her head with her tongue stuck out.

'You want some _beir_ with that Gilbird?' the Prussian tittered and acquired a pleased chirp, 'Gut! You shall then!' Corazon walked over and stood beside Antonio , who gave her a quick kiss on the cheek when Gilbert wasn't looking. She heaved away from him and he smirked.

'After he leaves I'm getting a _beso_ also, alright?' he whispered, tapping his cheek. _And even more~_ The colony turned her head away from him.

'We'll see about that…' she grumbled and Antonio continued to eat. The two nations resumed to eating and sharing stories of their recent travels. Gilbert began to examine Corazon when she held Gilbird once again. She would whistle a few tunes for the little bird to mimic, most of them Spanish love songs. He noticed that her laughs would turns into semi-giggles then back into laughs.

_Hm… Looks feminine… Acts feminine… What's next? He __IS __a female? _He thought, 'So where are you from Cruz?'

'_Las Filipinas'_ Corazon answered immediately. Gilbird flew onto her hat and rested himself on it to take a nap. Gilbert chuckled light heartedly. 'I see… A native…' his expression relaxed as he watched Gilbird sleeping peacefully all while the disguised female watched him back. His skin color was pale and reminded her of her fair skinned brother, Wang Yao, the epithet of China. His hair looked disheveled tucked in his black hat from traveling. What struck her was not the color of his hair but more of his eyes. Rouge with a tinge of mauve. The color fueled her interest of the man Antonio calls friend and stared at him unintentionally. Gilbert broke his trance and saw her staring at him.

He let out a goofy grin, 'I'm just that awesome that you can't stop staring~' She blinked then hid her face behind her hand out of embarrassment.

'M-my apologies… Herr Beilschmidt…' Corazon sputtered, 'I didn't mean to stare… How disrespectful…'

'Kesesese~! No need to be sorry! If you want you can stare at my five meters of awesomeness!' Antonio almost choked on the chicken he was in the middle of swallowing.

'… E-excuse me…?' the Filipina scrupled, curiosity getting the best of her. The Spaniard decided to fake his choking and banged his fist on the table, 'Gack! _Dios mío! S-señor España_!' Setting Gilbird down on the table swiftly, she ran over to him and punched him on the stomach out of instinct. He coiled over and grabbed a cup of beer to properly swallow the piece of meat. It went down easily as his colony rubbed his back, '_L-lo siento_…' Gilbert gawked at what played out in front of him. Antonio got Corazon to stop apologizing and smiled fondly at her. To add to seemingly awkward scene, he lightly kissed the top of her head and received and few strings of curses. _… He's a certified pedophile alright…_, he thought and choked on his heart as he heard a canon blast.

'Mein gott! What was that?' The three went silent and another canon blast was heard. Antonio's eyes widened as he heard a few shouts from his men and ran up to the deck. 'A-Antonio?' The Prussian man picked up his bird and followed the conquistador along with the archipelago colony. As they made it up he held onto his hat to prevent the winds from blowing it away, '… _Mein…gott_…' Corazon's eyes were coated with fear and hid behind the pale nation. Even miles away she can see the flag she wished she'd never saw, 'C-Cruz…?'

'_I…Ing…la…ter….ra…_' she stifled, trying to calm down. Antonio glared at the ship his rival sailed. 'Señor _España_…?' The brunette looked over his shoulder to his colony, his lips in a fine line and unsure of what to do with her. 'Damn you Kirkland…' he hissed and grounded his teeth, 'Now what do I do…?'

'Tonio' the Hispanic nation turned to his fellow kingdom, 'Do you need to get this boy out of here?' He patted Corazon's shoulder, the two looked at him with confused looks. 'Antonio, they haven't spotted my ship. I can take him to your home. I'm heading back to mine anyway so I'll just drop him off' He grinned confidently, 'What do you say?' Antonio stared at him a few moments then looked over at the English ship heading to his. He was fully prepared to battle with his opponent but never saw his colony board the ship. He then looked at Corazon.

'… _Las Filipinas_…' the soft hearted country brought his colony in his arms, 'Wait for me alright?... I'll be back in no time I promise…' He stroked her head tenderly and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. 'Go with Gilbert. If anything bad happens just go to him _si_?'

'But how about…?' Corazon looked down at her clothes, the man she was going to be traveling with clearly didn't know she was a female. Her subjugator bit his lip in thought. 'Tell him _only_ after he's brought you to my home'

'Tonio… They're coming in fast…' Gilbert pointed out impatiently, 'Hurry it up…'

'One moment' Antonio snapped and gazed back at Corazon, 'I'm expecting that beso when I come back,_ mi corazón' _He smiled trying to lighten her tense mood.

'_Estúpido_' the colony flicked his forehead and he winced, 'Come back and I'll give you **ONE** beso. After that no more. That should be enough motivation for you to give _Inglaterra _hell' She ran back to Gilbert who tapped his foot.

'Took you two long enough! Wait till I tell Lovino!' he huffed. Antonio shook his head and waved at his friend.

'_Gracias _mi amigo. Please take care of Cruz. He's very important to me' The conceited Prussian snorted, rolling his eyes.

'So is every other little boy and girl that you have under your rule' he lifted Corazon and tucked her under his arm. 'My my my… You're a light lad now aren't you?'

'What is the meaning of this? I demand to be put down!' she insisted. One of Gilbert's men threw a rope over to him and with a skilled hand he took a hold of it. 'Wh-what are you-!'

'G-Gilbert? What are you think-!'

'Until next time Antonio! I, the awesome Prussia, shall make an awesome exit! _Auf Wiedersehen!_' after a quick salute and a vociferous goodbye, he swung over to his ship. The Spanish man rubbed his forehead, hoping Corazon made it alive. Then a canon blast got his attention once again.

'Don Carriedo! It's _Inglaterra_!' a man in the Crow's Nest cried, 'They're firing at us!' The nation cursed under his breath then glanced back at the ship that headed away from the danger. When Gilbert landed feet first onto the deck, Corazon slipped out of his hold and ran to the railing to see her patron before leaving. Antonio saw her and waved her goodbye; she gripped the railing and cursed at him using a finger.

'_YOU BETTER COME BACK SO THAT I WON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR TOMATO BACK HOME! YOU GOT THAT PUTO?_' she screamed at the top of her lungs getting incredulous from the Prussian crew. The Spaniard chuckled but was interrupted by a sword swinging down at him. He side stepped away from it and drew his sword out.

'So… We meet again…' emerald eyes clashed on the deck, '_Antonio Carriedo_'

'So it seems, _Arthur Kirkland_…' the two nations circled each other, blades at each of their throats, 'and it's Antonio **_Fernandez_ **Carriedo. Don't forget it' they stared down one another and began their sea faring battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews anybody? ^^<strong>

**Please correct the Tagalog dialogue if it needs any fixing and such please.**


	4. June 16, 1741

**June 16, 1741**

* * *

><p>Staring out into the sea with charcoal brown eyes, the Asian island sighed and rested her chin on her knuckles. Four days have passed since she left her Spanish conqueror to battle with his English rival. She eased herself by thinking of what to cook once she sees Lovino, knowing that he had a more 'refined' taste on food compared to her (<em>or so he claims)<em>. Corazon puffed her cheeks and plopped her chin onto her crossed arms on the railing, "You better hurry up… You know how impatient that little Italian brat is…" she let out a heavy sigh and continued to stare into the distance. On the second level of the ship was her temporary guardian, who watched her closely, making sure she didn't fall off the edge.

Gilbert leaned on the railing with Gilbird taking a nap on his hat, he himself was thinking.

Thinking why his friend Antonio kept, what he thought as the servant boy, close to him. Are the two related? He compared the two to see any similarities but saw that they both had nearly have the same skin tone. Other than that, 'Cruz' and Antonio were just two different people in the same ship. _Unless Cruz is an illegitimate child of Antonio and one of the native women of the Philippines…_, the silver haired nation sneered, _must be one hell of a native to give birth to such a feminine son…_Gilbird chirped to catch his attention, 'Hm? What's wrong little awesome one? You hungry?' The tiny bird flew to the troubled colony's shoulder, nuzzling its head to her cheek. Corazon blinked and let the sides of her lips curve up.

'Hola Gilbird' she sang, 'Are you hungry?'

Gilbird responded with an exultant chirp, '_Si_, me too… I wonder what they have…' The Filipina popped her neck and walked down to the kitchen. Gilbert got off the railing and followed her quietly. She looked around and searched in crates and barrels like a rat in the gutters. When she found a lime she stuffed it in her pocket as a last resort snack and kept on looking. 'I feel like a stowaway… Wait, I did sneak into _Señor_ Carriedo's ship…' she pursed her lips, 'I suppose that counts as being a stowaway…' The pale skinned nation chuckled quietly to himself as she hummed a _talindaw_, a song she used to sing out in the sea before she was colonized. The Prussian listened earnestly and leaned on the wall.

_Eh…_, he shrugged, _guess it sounds pretty awesome… It sounds very… native like…_ Corazon finally found a decent meal which consisted of a slice of bread and an apple. She set Gilbird on her lap and fed him the bread while she munched contentedly on the juicy apple. Gilbert crouched over behind a barrel to keep observing her. _If Cruz was a woman it'd be so awesome doing this… W-wait! M-mein gott… Now I'm acting like Antonio and Francis…_, he rubbed his temples. _Settle those five meters down awesome me… Cruz IS a MAN…_ He looked over at Corazon again, _A very feminine looking man…_ He scratched the side of his head and looked back again only to find no one there. 'W-what?...'

'_Kapitän_ Beilschmidt? What are you doing here?' the cook asked and the embodied nation jolted, yelping himself scared. '… For a minute I could've mistaken that screech as a woman's…' He straightened his hat and cleared his throat.

'What is it Adalbert?' Gilbert lifted his head, gaining back his composure. Adalbert, the cook, laughed and wiped the sweat of his brow. The expression on his face suddenly grew solemn.

'What are we going to do with _the Spaniard_?' he whispered hoarsely. The personified kingdom's eyes grew wide, '_Kapitän_… Are you certain about that boy travel with us? He could be a spy for all we know…'

'_**Adalbert**_! Don't over-romanticize the situation! That is so un-awesome!' Gilbert scolded, 'Antonio is a very close friend of mine and I trust him. We have been in a few scuffles and quarrels but I know he's too stupid to pull something like that' His cook continued to look at him seriously and the nation rolled his eyes, 'If it puts you at ease I'll treat the man as if he is part of this crew. Agreed?' Adalbert shifted uneasily where he was standing.

'I think you should treat him a bit lower than that…'

'Cruz is important to my friend, so he is important to me understood? It would be un-awesome if I treated him with such harshness! Damn! I've used the words un-awesome _more_ than awesome! Not awesome!' he gnashed, 'Adalbert I'm letting this slide just for now! Go now! Back to your duties!' Gilbert marched off back to his quarters as Adalbert grumbled to himself and went back up the deck to continue cleaning. The top of a barrel slowly rose and between it were scared eyes and yellow feathers. Corazon slowly got out and ran to the back of the ship to hide herself.

'_Aiyah_… Gilbird… I am... a bit frightened…' she whispered to the chick, trying to console herself from what she heard. 'They really think I'm a Spanish spy… It's flattering but… threatening at the same time…' The island colony sat in a dark corner and pulled her knees up to her chest. 'Maybe I should just stay here… Out of _Herr_ Bielshmidt's and his crew's way…' She breathed in the smell of tar and pine as she wedged herself behind a barrel. "I wish I stayed on _Señor _Carriedo's ship… I would've fought beside him and gave that _Inglaterra _one hell of a beating…' She continued to mutter on about how her situation would have been better if she stayed to fight her superior's rival before dozing in a light slumber; Corazon's head slumped forward. Gilbird decided to join in her in the dark and slept on her crossed arms.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter's pretty short, but the lengths of each chapter will vary anyway.<strong>

**Thank you all for the kind reviews you've sent me C: It's very nice to know that people like the shit I type up and want more.**

**I'll try to do weekly/monthly updates of this, but it'll be a bit difficult to do so because junior year is slowly creeping up on me. Which means college visits, keeping up with Pre-AP/AP classes, and add a dash of marching band. **

**Meaning I'll be loaded for the next year, basically.**

**Regardless of that however, I will try to type up more fanfiction of my OC!Philippines and other Hetalia related ones.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

_**All Hetalia characters here belong to their rightful owner, Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

**_Corazon Dalisay Santos, or my version of Hetalia Philippines belongs to me._**


End file.
